


Dangerous Intentions

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dangerous Liaisons (1988)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, First Meeting, Gift Fic, Historical, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Tension, Yuletide, Yuletide 2010, Yuletide New Year's Resolutions Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vicomte de Valmont is pointed out to Merteuil at the theater</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamedarque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamedarque/gifts).



> I know you already recieved a fic, but when I saw your prompt, I couldn't resist! :D I hope you enjoy it!

The first time that the Vicomte de Valmont was pointed out to her was at the theater, of course. Everyone who was anyone went to the theater, if only to see and be seen, and eighteen year old Merteuil was no exception. She was attending with an older cousin of hers, a shameless gossip, who pointed out her former lover in an apparent effort to impress her young cousin. Merteuil was unimpressed with her kin, but quite intrigued by this Valmont, who had such an _intriguing_ reputation.

Everyone knew of men like him. They had any woman that they fancied, as often as they liked, and husbands be damned. Valmont was not necessarily any more promiscuous than the others of his ilk, but he was rumored to be a bit crueler. And, if her cousin was to be believed, he was far more exciting in bed. Of course, one had to consider the source. But she had heard from others that he had learned things in his travels to Romania and Spain that would drive a woman wild. Some even said that he had imported a brothel girl from Singapore to teach him the Kama Sutra.

Importing a girl from that far away was ridiculous, and Merteuil didn't believe it for a moment, but she was still intrigued by the man who could spawn such stories. It was almost expected that she take a lover, now that she had been married for a whole year, and she rather fancied taking an experienced one. If this Valmont was as good as her giggling cousin confessed, then he might be well worth the liaison.

However, Merteuil had a reputation, too. She had spent years perfecting herself, and she was not going to waste all that effort to become a mere consort. Especially the consort of someone who was going to move on from her within the fortnight. No, if she took on the Vicomte de Valmont as a lover, _she_ was going to seduce _him_ , rather than the other way around.

He was going to dream of her, pine for her, and beg for her before she deigned to give him what he wanted. It could be no other way if she was to maintain her image. She would not be a cheap prize for him to brag to his friends about on an early morning hunt. She would make this Valmont swallow his own medicine; he would become _her_ toy.

How, she had not yet figured out, but surely a woman as smart as her could think of something. First, she would probably need to take a different man as her first lover on the side. Valmont seemed the kind to prefer an experienced lover, rather than a novice, and the Marquis her husband was anything but exciting in the bedroom. She needed to improve her skills in bed, just as she had perfected them at the table and theater box.

There would surely be little difference in learning this new discipline; she merely had to apply herself diligently to her studies. She would read books written by the greatest lovers of history, she would take on partners who could teach her unique methods of performing, and she would perfect the art of innuendo. She would become the female version of the Vicomte de Valmont himself, and then she would be ready to pursue him. Or rather, ready for _him_ to pursue _her_ , for it could be no other way.

Still plotting, Merteuil was taken somewhat by surprise when the show ended and everyone burst into applause. She quickly joined in, only a beat behind her cousin. They both gathered their cloaks, and Merteuil assumed her best 'offhand' tone of voice. "The Vicomte de Valmont sounds like a most intriguing person, and quite well known. Perhaps you should introduce me. It would be nice to know another person a little closer to my age."

Her cousin grimaced sympathetically - both of them had been married to men over a decade older than them. "Of course, my dear. You're quite right about that. The Vicomte is part of a small crowd of people your age, and I don't believe you know any of them yet. It will do you good to have some friends your own age."

With that, Merteuil was bustled off to meet him, and she had to work hard to hide her pleased smirk from her cousin. The first step had gone perfectly, and now she just had to be extra charming when she was introduced.

"The Vicomte de Valmont, how lovely to see you again!"

Valmont's face lit up with pleased surprise, but Merteuil didn't believe it. She was too well schooled in faking her own expression to fall for his ploy. "Why, if it isn't Madam de Volanges. What a pleasant surprise!" he politely kissed her hand, but held it slightly longer than was generally acceptable.

Her cousin giggled again. "I do not believe you know my cousin, Monsieur. May I present, the Marquise de Merteuil."

This time he offered a very extravagant bow as he accepted her hand. "Where on Earth have you been hiding such a lovely blossom as this, Madam de Volonges? I've never seen her gracing the court by your side."

"I'm afraid I don't like the busy days of court, Monsieur." Merteuil replied coyly. "I'm the kind of blossom that blooms brightest at _night_."

"Indeed," Valmont quirked one of his expressive eyebrows at her and smirked slightly. "Well, we shall have to see what we can do to _entice_ you into the light."

"I'll look forward to that, Monsieur." She replied in the same tone.

He kissed her hand again, again for a few seconds longer than appropriate. "I shall make it a point to look you up again, my _blossom_."

"I'll look forward to that as well, Vicomte." She replied. And she would. Once she had learned how to be the perfect seductress, she would allow the Vicomte to 'draw her out of her shell,' and then she would turn the tables on him. She would be, not trophy, but victor. It could be no other way; her pride demanded it.


End file.
